Greasepit
' '''Greasepit '''is the dim-witted henchman who works for the Plutarkian industrialist Lawrence Limburger to mine resources of' Earth. He is one of the mortal enemies of the Biker Mice. Appearance Greasepit is a muscular human with a large chin, wears a pair of gardening trousers like a mechanic, brown boots and a small red hat. He is usually seen covered in ooze oil. Biography Greasepit became employed by Limburger as the muscle and leader of thugs to do the dirty work for him such as trying to buy the lands and properties of Chicago to mine for its rich resources, through force if necessary. However, when trying to make Charley, the owner of the Last Chance, he was beaten by the arrival of the Biker Mice. Alerted his boss about the Martian Mice who were actually the leaders of the freedom fighters on Mars when Plutark invaded the planet. From most of the time, Greasepit continued to carry out and try to complete Limburger's many schemes to destroy Chicago or bring the target resources back to Plutark, usually working with a hired criminal or mercenary to take out the BIker Mice, and always end up in utter disaster for them. Wacky Races Greasepit arrived at the Wacky Races to help Limburger sabotage it by hiring the Vulture Squadron to help them win by using the Grimm as part of the plan to drive out the populace and make it look like an accident to help clean up himself, further more to capture Penelope Pitstop who holds the secret of where to find the Jewel of Neptune for Sammael. Worked with a newly hired minion named Control Freak into helping them. He brought the Wrecking Crew with him to make the tunnels unstable to trap the racers and hide a few Grimm to make it seem like they came through, only he ended up trapping the wrong one such as Dick Dastardly. Received the news about the Mice in the races, he was called back to deal with them along with the others, teamed up with Control Freak to take on both the Mice and the Metal Maniacs by using his semblance to divide and confuse them. This gave Greasepit the chance to try out his new semblance known as Oil Spill that gave him an advantage in fighting Throttle and Vinnie. Personality He is usually seen as a bungling idiot who is consistently clumsy, often falling over or dropping critical pieces of Limburger's schemes. Despite receiving the treatment most of the times he fails, Greasepit is loyal to his boss. When in charge of the goons he is stern and wants to complete whatever job he is given by his boss. Powers and Abilities Physical Strength Due to his brawn that makes up the lack of intelligence, Greasepit is a formidable opponent. Semblance Oil Spil Greasepit's Semblance is mostly in its limit but is the result of his body oozing a lot as the effects of his semblance. He is able to make a body of ooze-based substance over his in combat and protects his physical form inside. Able to throw projectiles from his arms for long range attacks. Relationships Lawrence Limburger - Greasepit's boss and despite the mistreatments he gets as a bungling fool, Greasepit always remains loyal to his boss. Karbunkle - Control Freak - the two had shown to get along well as Control Freak had become one of Limburger's newest part-time henchmen and have worked together to make the plans succeed in their favour. Biker Mice Metal Maniacs Quotes Background Information Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans